


Lunacy

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Moon Spirit - Freeform, Yue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami argue about...the moon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetalWarrior22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalWarrior22/gifts).



“Babe,” Korra snorted, “No. Just…no.”  


“Korra.” Asami tilted her head. “Yes. It’s really simple.” She lifted her hand, waving the papers in it. “If you’d just take a look-”

“Asami, sweetheart,” she lightly grasped her girlfriend by the arms. “Seriously? There’s no way that I’m,” she snorted again, “related to the moon. It’s…It’s a giant thing, in the sky, not a person.”  


Asami pursed her lips and crossed her arms, pulling out of Korra’s grip. Korra quickly attempted to backtrack.  


“I mean, uh. Look, it’s just kind of silly,” she scratched her head sheepishly, “that someone as smart as you would think that I’m related to the moon.” Asami’s frown grew deeper.  


“If you would just listen-”

“To how I’m related to the moon? If I’m related to the moon, then so are Eska and Desna. You know what? Let me call them, and we can settle this right now.”  


She grabbed at the radio, not seeing Asami toss down the papers down on the desk behind it, only for them flutter to the floor below before she stomped out of the apartment. The radio crackled as Korra flipped through the frequencies, muttering to herself in annoyance at the sound. Finally, the static calmed to a low background hum.  


“Hello? Hello, is anyone there?”  


The radio squawked once, and then a male voice burst from the speakers.  


“This is the Northern Water Tribe Royal palace, Radio Operator Tovra speaking. This frequency is restricted, please identify yourself.”

“Oh, uh, hi?”  


“State your business, or leave the frequency.” The voice was stern, making Korra snap into her more serious avatar persona.  


“My name is Avatar Korra, and I’m calling for Chief Eska or Desna. Are either of them around?” She turned to grin at Asami, knowing how the other woman enjoyed seeing her in ‘business mode’, but was surprised to find her nowhere in sight. She was about to call out for her when the radio operator came through again.  


“The avatar?” Tovra sounded alarmed. “I’ll send a guard to find one of the chiefs immediately, Avatar Korra. Please stay on the line!”  


Korra looked at the radio bemusedly before confirming that she’d wait. The static hummed quietly and she took a moment to look around for Asami again.

“Asami?” She set the microphone down to cup her hands over her mouth. “Hey, Asami!”  


“Avatar Korra, we’ve found Chief Desna, he’s on his way now!” Tovra sounded out of breath, panting lightly into the radio. Korra could hear lots of movement in the background on the line.  


“Alright, great, thanks.” She leaned against the radio table, tapping her feet casually and listening to what sounded like increasing chaos in the north. “Hey, is everything okay up there?”  


“Of course, Avatar, we’re just making preparations.” There was a distant click. “Ah, Chief Desna. Avatar, I’m turning you over to the Chief.”  


“Alright. Hey, Desna, how are you?”  


“Cousin. What seems to be the problem?” Desna’s flat voice came through, the background noise threatening to drown him out.

“Well, right now, I’m having an issue hearing you over whatever’s going on over there,” she said with a laugh.  


“A moment.” The noise seemed to stop immediately, a tense silence floating over the radio. “Better?”  


“Much.” She hesitated. “Do I want to know what you did to quiet everything down that quickly?”  


“…no one is injured.” Desna’s tone hardly changed, but she could tell he was amused by Korra’s worry.  


“Right. So, anyways…I need your help.”  


“Yes, I came to this conclusion when I was informed of your call. What assistance can I offer?”  


“It has to do with Asami,” she started, cut off by Desna.

“If someone has kidnapped her,” Desna’s voice raised with ferocity, “I will assist you in finding them and cutting them down. They will rue the day they thought to trifle with the avatar’s paramour!”

“What, no! Desna, what? I just had a- Asami’s fine, she’s just being ridiculous right now,” Korra turned to look at the front door, positive she’d heard Asami’s angry huff through it, “she thinks we’re related to the moon.”  


“Cousin.” Desna’s voice was deadly calm.  


“Yes?”  


“Is there, or is there not an emergency requiring the assistance of the Northern Water Tribe’s army and warriors.” Korra stood up straight, staring at the radio.  


“No! Why would you think there was?”  


“Because Radio Operator Tovra seemed to think there was one. Apparently, he did not think to ask you why you were calling.” Again, Desna’s tone hardly changed, but the annoyance was clear in his voice. “Should I assume that this is a social call then,” he asked, voice again reverting to its usual dry tone.  


“Yes, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think,” she smacked herself in the forehead, “duh, Korra, Avatar calling the chiefs of the north, someone’s going to think it’s an emergency.”  


“Yes.”  


“Okay, just, I wanted to make one hundred percent sure by calling you. Asami seems to be under the impression that somehow, I’m related to the moon. She had some papers around here somewhere,” she looked around at the surrounding tables, trying unsuccessfully to find them, “that she said were proof? It’s ridiculous, right? I mean, that’s not even possible.”  


“You are correct, cousin. It is entirely ridiculous.”  


“See, I knew it!”  


“We are, in fact, related to the Moon Spirit, which is perhaps what Miss Sato meant.”  


Korra’s eyes went wide.  


“Say what?”  


“We are, although somewhat distantly, related to the Moon Spirit. You must have heard this story at some point during your training?”  


“I might have slept through that lesson? Seriously though, what?”  


Desna sighed loudly into the radio.  


“Near the end of the Hundred Year War, the Northern Water Tribe was led by Chief Arnook. His heir was Princess Yue, her life a gift from the moon. The Fire Nation laid siege to the north, with their leader, a man named General Zhao. Zhao eventually made his way through the city to the spirit oasis, capturing and killing Tui, the moon spirit.” Korra could hear his voice shake. “For a short time, the moon was gone. Waterbending didn’t exist. Princess Yue sacrificed herself, returning the spirit to life, and becoming the Moon Spirit herself.” Korra exhaled, not having realized she was holding her breath.  


“But, what does that have to do with us?”  


“It’s rather simple. Chief Arnook had a second child eventually, who grew to be chief of the north. They then also had a child, our grandfather, who had our fathers who then had us. Yue is our first cousin, twice removed, or some such thing.” He clicked his tongue. “You really ought to pay attention in your studies more.” Korra groaned long and loud, forgetting to take her hand off the transmit button. “Are you ill?”  


“No, but I’m pretty sure I’m in trouble. I might’ve, sorta,” she laughed uneasily, “laughed at her? For saying we were related to the moon.” She put a hand on her forehead, feeling regret crashing down on her. “Uh. She might’ve also heard me tell you that she was being ridiculous.” She slumped to lay down on the floor, pulling the microphone with her so she could continue to talk. “So much regret right now.”  


“Because you laughed at her, or because you were wrong?”  


Korra sat up at the question, leaning against the table leg and thinking.  


“Um. Both, I think?”  


“You either regret both or you don’t. You must be sure when you apologize to Miss Sato.”  


“Alright, yeah, I regret both. I could’ve just let her explain it to me,” she paused, seeing a small stack of papers on the floor near her and pulled them close, “especially considering that she apparently wrote out the full story and family tree for me over here.” She knocked her head back against the table. “Ugh, I’m such an idiot.”  


“Far be it from me to disagree, cousin.”  


“I can hear you laughing at me, you know.”  


“Good. I tire of this conversation. Go now, prepare your groveling. And the next time you wish to speak to myself or my sister, perhaps inform the operator whether or not there’s an emergency. They seem to be too incompetent to ask you themselves. Goodbye.”  


“Bye.”  


Korra clicked the radio off and set the microphone on the table, staying on the floor with the papers. She read through the story of Princess Yue again, now vaguely remembering Katara touching on it when she was still in waterbending training, but never connecting it to herself or her family before now.  


One of the pages was an artist’s sketch of Yue becoming the moon, and Korra traced her hand over the delicate, intricate lines. Her eye caught the artist’s signature at the bottom of the page, the characters elegantly scrawled out to blend with the design, but still spelled Asami’s name.  


The final page was simply the family tree, a small sketch of the moon beside Yue’s name, and then more elaborate drawings accompanying Korra’s closest relatives. While her parents and cousins were simple portraits, her own name was surrounded by hearts and a full body drawing, accompanied by one of Asami, giving the tiny blushing ink Korra a kiss on the cheek.  


She groaned again and then attempted to stand, bumping her head on the table and falling back to the ground. “Today’s just not my day.” She fully pulled herself out from under the table before trying to stand this time, papers still in hand.  
Giving the drawings one last look, she sighed, heading towards the door where she thought she’d last heard her girlfriend. Her very rightfully mad girlfriend. She reached for the doorknob, only for the door to swing open in front of her.  


“Korra?”  


“Asami!”

They stared at each other, Asami’s face obstinately neutral, Korra’s pleading. Neither said a word, and Asami rolled her eyes, walking past her into the apartment.  


“Asami, I,” she followed after her to the kitchen, “I’m sorry.”  


Asami stopped, but didn’t turn around. Korra took another step closer, arms wide in apology, even though Asami couldn’t see her.  


“I really am. For laughing at you, and calling you ridiculous, and I really, really shouldn’t have done that, whether you were right or wrong about me being related to the moon.”  


Asami crossed her arms in front of herself, tilting her head enough to show she was listening. Korra walked around her, holding her gently by the waist with one hand and looking her in the eye as best she could with Asami still trying to look away from her.  


“You were right about it anyways, but I still shouldn’t have- it just sounded absurd to me at the time, but with all the stuff we’ve been through, I shouldn’t have doubted you, and even if I did, I should have taken five seconds to look at these papers,” she held them up, “that you obviously put a lot of work into.” She gave a timid grin. “I really liked the drawing you did of us on the family tree, by the way.”  


Asami’s lips quirked, just enough for Korra to know that she’d heard the compliment. Korra set the papers down on the counter, making sure to put them in a dry spot, and then lightly tugged an unresisting Asami closer.  


“I’m really, really sorry, Asami. I don’t know what got into me.” She thought back to their conversation earlier. “Spirits, I was so condescending! I’m so sorry.”  


Asami finally turned her head to look her in the eye, considering Korra’s sincerity. She dropped her arms from where they were wrapped around herself.  


“I accept your apology. I don’t quite forgive you yet, because the way you ignored what I was saying and cut me off- that really hurt, Korra.” Korra winced at the reminder of her behavior, beginning to rub her thumbs comfortingly up and down Asami’s sides.  


Asami suddenly pulled her in close, hugging them together and tucking her face into Korra’s still short hair. “You can’t do that again, okay?” Her voice shook, and even though Korra couldn’t feel any tears falling onto her shoulder, she knew they were there in her eyes. “I’ll forgive you, soon, probably, but it still hurt to have you do that.” Korra squeezed her tighter, pressing a kiss against the side of her head.  


“I won’t, I promise. I’m so sorry for the way I acted.”  


Asami pulled away, trying to discretely dry her eyes with the shoulder of her jacket, only for Korra to gently hold a clean dish towel to her face. She held still, Korra quickly drying her eyes and then setting the towel down again.  


“I also wanted to say thank you, for this,” she said, picking the papers back up. “I read through it, and it obviously took some time to do, for you to share this bit of my family’s history with me.”  


Asami shrugged dismissively.  


“Didn’t take that long to do.”  


“Still. You put the effort into it to show me this. I hadn’t even realized you could draw so well! I knew you could do schematics, but this sketch of Yue becoming the moon is amazing.” She grinned, relieved to see Asami return the smile shyly.  


“You know, I have a sketchbook in my office here that I can show you. Only if you wanted though.”  


“Of course!” Korra coughed into her fist. “But, um, only if you want to show me, that is.”  


Asami smiled again, nodding and reaching for Korra’s free hand to hold. She started to walk out of the kitchen to the office, only for Korra to squeeze her hand and lightly pull her back.  


“I really am sorry,” Korra said again, giving her a peck on the cheek. “Never again.”  


“Promise?”  


“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fic on my tumblr, jesswritingsome. Feel free to stop by and say hello/offer suggestions. I wrote this as a thank you for my friend Metalwarrior22 (also a writer, go check his stuff out!) for encouraging me to write more Korrasami!


End file.
